Harry and Ron Drabbles 3
by earth-dragon-1
Summary: a collection of harry and ron drabbles based on various prompt words.
1. hidden

**A/N: for a long while i fell out of writing drabbles due to lots of RL stuff getting in the way, but i've recently been able to take it back up again and so i'd like to share with you, Harry and Ron Drabbles 3! i may not be able to update this set as regularly as i did the first two, but i will do my best. the prompt word for this first drabble was "hidden".**

--

**For Those That See (hidden)**

Harry is hidden.

Somewhere deep inside his heroic bravery and nobility lives a little kid that is lost, forgotten, abused. But he pushes all of that aside and wears a brilliant mask to hide the fact that somewhere within the deepest corners of his soul, he is scared and shattered.

I want to find the hidden Harry. I want to teach him that it's okay to play ridiculous kids' games, and to cry, and I want to tell him that he doesn't have to stay hidden from me.

I've always been able to see him just as he was, anyway.


	2. soon

**A/N: in my mind, the boys are about 13 here.**

**--**

**Countdown (soon)**

"Come on, Harry, just do it!" Ron whined.

"Soon," Harry promised, steeling himself. " Soon, I'm getting there, I've never done this before, you know."

"Well, neither have I," Ron answered. "Come on, just do it, already."

Alright," Harry answered. "On the count of three." He could feel his cheeks redden, but they had agreed to this, and it was his idea. They couldn't back out now.

"One," Harry started.

"Two," Both of them said together.

Before Ron could say the word _three_, Harry stood up on his tip-toes and quickly pressed a firm kiss to Ron's warm, trembling lips.


	3. pride

****

A True Gryffindor (pride)

Harry pulled the still shaking Ron into a hug. "You did it, you destroyed the horcrux. I'm so -- "

Ron abruptly pulled away and hung his head. "Mad at me, ashamed of me, disgusted because now you know what a despicable person I really am!"Tears rolled down Ron's face. He let Gryffindor's sword clatter to the ground as he, once again, sank to his knees. He shivered with a chill beyond the winter cold.

Harry dropped down beside his best mate and tipped Ron's quivering chin up until they were eye to eye.

"I'm so proud of you!"


	4. quiver

****

Breaking the Waves (quiver)

When Harry, Ron, and Gabrielle broke the water's surface the crowd cheered and praised Harry's name. Harry gasped, still fighting to regain his breath and calm his frantic nerves. Everyone was safe, the task was over, he needn't worry anymore.

But his mind still swam with _'What if...'_, and he continued to quiver with cold and residual fear.

A chilled hand suddenly grabbed his under the water, and Harry jerked, fearing another Grindylow attack. But then Ron smiled and Harry felt a squeeze around his fingers. "Hey, mate."

Harry stopped quivering and the _'What if...'_'s fell silent.

He smiled. "Hey."


	5. purple

****

Defense Mechanism (purple)

"Merlin, Ron, what happened?" Harry studied the dark purple bruise blooming across Ron's cheek.

"I finally had a proper row with Malfoy, the stinking little ferret!" Ron huffed, adrenalin still coursing through him.

"Ron!" Harry admonished. "You're gonna get detention again."

"I've already got it."

Harry sighed as he watched Ron prod at his swollen, discolored jaw. "Believe me, I know what a git Malfoy is, but you know he only says stuff about you to make you angry. You gotta ignore him."

"He wasn't talking about me," Ron replied, his eyes dark with anger. "He was talking about you."


	6. under

****

Right Hand Man (under)

--

Under those trademark round glasses is a pair of startling green eyes that shine with mirth, shimmer with sadness, and gleam in anger.

Under that infamous lightning bolt scar is a head full of dreams for the future, fears of the present, and regrets from the past.

Under the celebrated title of The Boy Who Lived is a young man that loves Quidditch, drinks Pumpkin Juice, and dances like a blind Hippogriff.

Beside the bespeckled, scarred, celebrated man is Ron Weasley, who sees expressive eyes, shares hopeful dreams, and loves idiosyncrasies.

Beside Harry Potter is Ron Weasley, and he understands.


	7. proof

**A/N: i used to work in newspapers, hense the idea for this drabble.**

**Gosspi Column (proof)**

**--**

**Harry Potter's Secret Love Affair**

Savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, finally reveals the secrets of his torrid love affair with long-time pal Ronald Weasley.

_The Daily Prophets_ own Rita Skeeter recently caught up with the lovebirds at the Chuddly Cannons latest match _(see page seven for up-to-date Quidditch scores and highlights)_.

As evidenced in the accompanying picture, Potter and Weasley could hardly keep their hands off each other long enough to watch the match. An eye witness tells _The Prophet_, The two of them were clearly enamored with each other.

_Story and full-color photos continued on page nine._


	8. more

****

A/N: this one is angsty, folks. poor old ron...

--

60 Seconds (more)

He'd go back to bed.

Honestly he would.

He just needed a bit more, just one more minute.

One more minute to gaze at softly illuminated jet black hair and long, curling eyelashes.

One more minute to drink in full lips and smooth skin.

Ron so longed to run his fingers through that tousled mop and along the curve of those delicate lids, to bathe the bow of that mouth with his tongue and trace sweeping patterns down the arch of that neck.

But he dare not because touch was forbidden.

So he would look.

For just one more minute.


	9. puberty

****

A/N: teeheehee!

--

Decor (puberty)

"Morning, Harry"

"Morning, Ron."

Ron adjusted the water temperature and stepped into the shower. For a moment he closed his eyes and let the water sluice down over his head and shoulders, warming him and relaxing his muscles.

He pushed the hair back from his forehead, opened his eyes and reached for the soap.

It was then that he caught Harry openly staring at him.

"Uh, Harry?"

Harry's eyes raised, then lowered, then raised and lowered again.

Ron blushed under such scrutiny. "Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Sorry, mate, it's just that I never noticed before."

"What?"

"You ARE a real redhead!"


	10. ron's scars

**A/N: this has just a bit of naughtiness, but not too bad. enjoy!**

**--**

**Where It's Due (ron's scars)**

Ron has many scars and I am at fault for all of them.

Ron followed me into the Department of Mysteries and was rewarded with thin, twining scars across his arms and torso. He fought by my side in the Battle of Hogwarts and earned another scar when falling debris sliced through his right eyebrow.

I scarred him deeply by making him feel inadequate and overshadowed.

I hate that I'm responsible for Ron's scars.

Except for the scar on his left hip where I bit him in a fit of lust.

That scar's not my fault, it's to my credit.


	11. ache

**a/n: the prompt word for these was "ache". the first drabble is from ron's POV and the second is from harry's. hope you enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pangs**

I ache with longing.

I want to hold you, caress you, feel your hair and skin under my fingers. But you're forbidden to me.

I ache with sorrow. I see you fight and struggle, and I want to share your burden, to take away your pain and ease the worry lines from your face. But you're so distant and cold.

I ache with awe. I fall into the gems of your eyes and marvel that your smile rivals the brightest _Lumos_. But you're hardened and do not believe in your own beauty.

I ache with love.

I ache for you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You look at me with longing. You reach out towards me, fingers trembling. But then stop short and your hand withdraws.

You look at me with sorrow. You try to smile even when I can't and you offer your help, your shoulder, without a second thought. But then apologize for getting in the way.

You look at me with awe. You gaze at me as if you've just witnessed the first sunrise the Gods saw fit to bless upon the Earth. But then drop your eyes and turn away.

You ache with love.

But you will ache no more.


	12. bugger

**a/n: okay, this one might take a little explaining for the non-brits out there. the prompt was "bugger" which can have a few of different meanings: 'to bugger' as in to have sex; and 'buggering something up', like to make a mistake; or you could call a person a 'bugger' in insult. in this case ron probably hits all of them. LOL!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lesson Learned**

"Buggering fuck!"

Ron lifted his foot so he could inspect his poor, battered toes.

"You know, that's redundant," Hermione chirped.

"Re... huh? Done what?"

"Re-dun-dant. Bugger and fuck mean the same thing so it's grammatically incorrect."

Ron scowled. "So I can't bugger a bugger?"

"Well, you _could_ if the first 'bugger' referred to the act and the second 'bugger' referred to the person; in that instance you could 'bugger a bugger'. You could also 'fuck a bugger'.

"Don't call Harry a bugger."

"Harry?" Hermione snapped her head up sharply. "What's he have to do with anything?"

Ron blushed. "Buggering fuck!"


End file.
